


First Date

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Mikan feeds Ryota on a first date





	First Date

Mikan fidgeted with her cloth napkin, biting her lip nervously. Ryota’s food sat in front of him, still untouched, even as she was nearly halfway done with her own meal. She’d hoped that taking him out to eat would have meant that he actually stopped drawing for long enough to eat something, but so far, he’d stayed hunched over his tablet, drawing waves dancing on the beach. 

“Um, Ryota?” she ventured, reaching out to touch his hand. 

His eyes flicked up to her face briefly, then back down. “Yes?” 

“You haven’t eaten anything,” she offered an apologetic smile for pointing it out, “It’s really not good for your health to not eat.” She also thought it wasn’t the best manners on a date, but she’d known who she was asking out and didn’t expect him to be a different person. 

Ryota nodded; he completely agreed with the principle. “I will. I just need to finish the water.” He knew that he probably wouldn’t. There would be another thing to do after that, but he did mean to. 

Mikan nodded, “Um, if you, uh,” a blush started heating up her face, but she forced it down, reminding herself that not eating was a medical problem, “I’ll feed you.” She reached over, picked up his chopsticks, then picked up a piece of broccoli and held it to his mouth. 

Ryota blinked, then opened his mouth. The broccoli was actually quite good. 

Mikan smiled. She slid out of her side of the booth and into his, scooting him slightly over so that she could sit down. It was much easier to feed him from closer and she was less likely to drop something on his tablet. 

Ryota happily opened his mouth any time she put something to his lips and was able to finish the background of the beach scene over the course of dinner, as well as eating more in a sitting than he had in weeks.


End file.
